Strange Beginnings
by Wolfy of the Winds
Summary: As six-year-old Lorenzo de'Medici falls into the icy waters of the Arno, he has to wonder just who that eagle is, and why he is not actually drowning. hinted/impending Lorenzo/Giovanni not actually mentioned yet


**A/N**: Just a little break from other, serious-er/longer (lol my stories aren't long anyway) short fics. You can take this as a prequel to Manic_Intent's (on LJ) "World is Mine" and "Taming Eagles" though my writing is not anywhere near on par with hers. XD More of an idea that I had always thought to post on the AC kinkmeme and then decided to write myself. XD

Enjoy~!

* * *

It was cold.

The young princeling had been walking on the slippery dock, mesmerized by the ice crystals over the river, before he lost his footing and slipped in. The nearest guard had been too far away to catch the six-year-old, and stood near the water, peering through the depths. He could not swim with all this armor, so he hurriedly began to shed it. Glancing up for but a moment, he spotted a figure, cowled in white, sprinting for the street's edge, before pushing up and _off_ the wall, diving perfectly into the freezing water, looking for all the world like an eagle. The guard stopped, and stared into the water again, as small waves slapped against the docks.

* * *

There was darkness, and cold, but not without peace. Everything was quiet, and he was floating amongst nothing and everything. A dull numbness was spreading through him, but he could not bother to care. Drifting there, a gasp escaped him as the icy chill gripped his lungs, forcing the bubbles from his lips. The river demanded stillness in exchange for peace, and the young Lorenzo was willing to give that. Here there was safety, because here no one wanted to hurt him, or mock him, or use him.

As he finally closed his eyes, weary and wanting for sleep, he could have sworn he saw an angel, but those didn't exist, and his next guess was an eagle.

* * *

Giovanni cut through the icy river, pushing deeper, until he saw the princeling floating down. Kicking hard once more, he pushed until he could grasp the boy in his arms. His eyes widening as he saw Lorenzo's eyes sliding shut, his arm snaked around the princeling's chest, before he turned and began kicking strongly, weighed down by the child. The assassin was running out of air, and the surface of the river was still a ways away, but he managed to breach the water with Lorenzo in tow.

The boy's guards called to him, and he swam over to the wet docks, grabbing weakly to a slick board, before lifting the boy as high as he could, letting the guards pull him out of the icy water.

They laid Lorenzo gently on the boards, before returning to help the stranger out of the near-frozen river. The man coughed, rubbing his arms to reawaken his muscles. He stood up and walked over to the princeling, kneeling down beside him. Lorenzo was still, his chest neither rising, nor falling, and the stranger, with furrowed brow, leaned over and began giving him chest compressions, praying that he had not been too late.

* * *

He awoke from his peace, his darkness, to a pushing on his chest, and a breath into his lungs. The princeling's eyes shot open, and he coughed, heaving up river water.

"Wh-where?" he rasped, his voice hoarse.

"Safe," a rich, deep, and unfamiliar voice replied. Lorenzo stared openly at the young man, who appeared to be nearing his twenties.

"Who-"

"Giovanni Auditore, at your service." Lorenzo scowled at being interrupted again, and the stranger – Giovanni – had the gall to be _amused_.

"_Grazie, messere_," a guard spoke up, before the princeling could voice his irritation. "You have the gratitude of the Medici family."

"_Di nulla_. I care not for gratitude, I merely did what was right." The stranger stood, before turning and leaving.

Lorenzo stared after him, pondering. It was rare that a man refused to be in favor of the Medici.

"Follow him," the princeling murmured to one of his guards, insatiably curious.

* * *

_Di nulla_ - It is nothing

I think you guys should know all the other ones if you've read my fics ._. Other than that though, leave a review if you can't find the meaning of something, or google makes it seem absurd. XD

reviews are lovely, lovely encouragement for me to keep posting up fics owo


End file.
